


Good Times for a Change

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: If only one thing could go right in Bucky’s life, he wants a future with you to be it.





	Good Times for a Change

**NOTE:** I almost wrote this for Dean. I _had_ decided to write it for him… but then Bucky feels hit and GAH! It fits them both, I think. I wasn’t sure whether or not to include the lyrics, but since I don’t think many people actually listen to the recommended songs, I thought it best to add them for context. Song is [Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T8R_VDTOYQ) by The Smiths.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was nervous about meeting everyone. Steve had brought him back to the compound, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, in hopes that the peaceful environment would aid him in his recovery. Everyone was polite, even if a few were a bit annoying. 

“Where’s Y/N?” Steve asked. “She was excited for today.” 

Bucky looked at his friend in confusion. Why would anyone be excited to meet him? 

“Outside,” Wanda replied with a knowing smile. “Go say hi.” 

Steve led him out, where soon they they came upon you, struggling with a small, but rather heavy looking tree. 

“Y/N? What are you doing?” Steve grinned at the state of you. 

“No! It’s not ready!” You tried to block the tree from their view, even though it was taller and wider than you. Steve laughed while Bucky looked at you wide eyed. Your shoulders slumped and you sighed. “It was supposed to be a surprise. It’s a plum tree. Surprise,” you gestured to the tree. 

“You got me a tree?” Bucky asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” you rubbed your forehead with the back of your hand, leaving a smudge of dirt in its wake.

“Why?” 

You smiled sweetly, making his heart skip a beat. “I heard you like plums.”

**_* * *_ **

_**Good times for a change** _

_*** * *** _

Most people don’t know what to expect with game night at the compound. Knowing Sam and Tony, Bucky had been anticipating something meant to embarrass everyone, so he was surprised to enter the rec room and see a pile of board games by the table. 

He approached nervously, gesturing to the spot beside you, “This seat taken?” 

“Hey, Buck!” you greeted cheerfully. “It’s not.” 

He smiled and took a seat. “So, what’s going on?” 

You turned excitedly, “We’re teaching you and Steve to play Clue. It’s a mystery game where we have to figure out who killed Mr. Boddy, with what, and in which room.” 

“The game’s about a dead guy?” he asked in horror, making you laugh. 

“Yeah, kind of.” You explained it a bit more, and told him about the guests. 

“There’s only six pieces,” he noted. 

“We usually pair off when that happens. Sometimes it’s funny, like when Tony and Bruce start arguing because they both think they’re right,” you said in a hushed tone. “It’s almost always Bruce.” 

Bucky chuckled at you amusement. “You um,” he fidgeted in his seat. “Wanna pair up? With me, I mean… if you haven’t already with someone else.” 

You gave him a friendly nudge, “I’d love to.” 

Steve proved to be awful at the game. As a man of action, he wasn’t keeping proper track of the clues and ended up repeating things that had already been proven wrong, making Bucky nearly wet himself. 

He looked around the table as the night wore on, at the people who welcomed him into the team and into their lives despite the destruction he left behind. Everyone was so relaxed around him, and it made him feel good; it made him feel human. 

_*** * *** _

_**See, the luck I've had can make a good man turn bad** _

_*** * *** _

The day was hot. Too hot. Bucky would rather have stayed at the compound, but the team wasn’t hearing it. Clint was especially adamant about everyone going to the county fair, even though the experience was meant more for the twins than anyone. The oversized sweater he usually wore was killing him. Not only that, but he began to feel eyes on him. 

It surprised no one that he stuck to you during the outing; smiling and sweating whenever you led him to something else. You sat together, eating pie and ice cream, while deciding what to see next. You offered him some of your slice, taking him by surprise. It was well known among your team that you did not share food. 

On your way to the petting zoo, you couldn’t take his discomfort anymore. “Take it off, Buck,” you pleaded. 

“I can’t,” he mumbled. “They’ll stare.” 

“They’re already staring,” you reasoned. “But who cares? At least you won’t roast anymore.” 

Bucky swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “Ok.” He slowly removed the offending garment, the breeze bringing him instant relief. 

You wrapped your arm around his metal one to partially block it from everyone’s view. “Isn’t that better?” you propped your chin on it and smiled up at him. 

He looked down at you, adoration in his eyes. He could get used to having you on his arm. “So much better.”

_*** * *** _

_**So please, please, please,** _

_**let me, let me, let me** _

_**let me get what I want this time**_  

_*** * *** _

You hadn’t spent much time off your feet. Bucky was caught between jealousy and amusement, watching as partner after partner led you across the dance floor while he nursed his drink. 

“This is painful,” Sam sidled up to him. “Just ask the girl for a dance already.” 

“She won’t say no to you, Buck,” Steve gently reassured. Bucky nodded and began making his way toward you. 

You grabbed a bottle of water from behind the bar, taking a short break with your friends. At Bucky’s approach, Natasha pulled Wanda away for a dance. 

“So,” he released a shaky breath. “Got a dance left in you for me?” 

“Always.” You led him out, taking his hands in yours. The next song began, bringing a large grin to your face. “It’s my favorite song.” 

“Oh,” he frowned. “Well then, shouldn’t you enjoy it with someone you _want_ to dance with?” 

You lifted his arm above your head and twirled, kissing his cheek when you reeled yourself in. “I am.” 

Bucky looked over to the corner where the DJ was, seeing Steve give him a thumbs up. He was completely lost in the moment; only your moves, your eyes, your laughter mattered. 

A few songs later, you were interrupted by another suit asking you for a dance. Bucky’s face dropped, giving you a sad smile as he took a step back. 

Your hand shot out to grab his. “I’m sorry,” you told the man, pulling Bucky back to you. “I have my partner.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Bucky murmured when the guy left. 

“I’m exactly where I want to be,” you assured. “With _who_ I want to be with.” 

He sighed in relief. Closing his eyes, he mustered all the courage he could. “Can I please kiss you?” he whispered. Feeling your hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes to your beaming face. 

“Yes.” 

As his lips met yours, putting all your feelings into the sweet kiss, the rest of the team looked on with soft smiles and teary eyes.

_*** * *** _

_**Haven't had a dream in a long time** _

_*** * *** _

The past couple of years had been the happiest of Bucky’s life. He had his best friend, a sense of purpose, and the best gal he could have ever hoped for. Most importantly, he was free. After several failed attempts, T’Challa’s team came through and the trigger words were finally removed. 

You’d been asleep for nearly two days, having just come back from a grueling mission. Knowing you’d wake up ravenous within a couple of hours, he ordered your favorite food and set out a clean set of pjs for after your bath before heading for the store. He was in the middle of putting everything away when you shuffled into the kitchen. 

“Hey, beautiful.” He grinned at the way your hair covered half of your face. “Hungry?” He pulled you to the table and placed the hot food in front of you. 

“Stay with me,” you took hold of his hand when he turned to leave. 

He gave you a quick kiss. “I’m gonna go start your bath. I’ll be right back.” 

“You’re the best, you know that?” Your heart melted at his thoughtfulness. 

Bucky ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. You always made sure to let him know how much he was appreciated, but it still caught him by surprise. “It’s what you deserve, Doll.” 

“So do you,” you said with such conviction, even he began to believe it. 

He woke early and decided against his morning run. He turned to your sleeping figure and gently swept your hair off your face. Careful not to wake you, he gave you a gentle kiss and crept out of bed, making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He wrote you a note saying he’d be out with Steve, and left it on his pillow for when you woke. 

He walked down the hall and into Steve’s room. He shook him awake and pulled some clothes out of the dresser before tossing them to him. “C’mon, get up. I need your help with something.”

_*** * *** _

_**See, the life I've had can make a good man bad** _

_*** * *** _

 “I’m happy for you, Buck.” Steve pulled him into a tight hug. “If anyone deserves it, it’s you.” 

“Don’t congratulate me yet. She still has to say yes,” he gave a nervous chuckle. 

“She will,” Steve assured. 

Bucky sighed, looking up at the sign of the jewelry store. “I hope you’re right.” 

“She adores you.” There wasn’t a trace of doubt in his tone, making Bucky feel more at ease. “She has from the start.” 

Four stores later, Bucky was still empty handed. Steve didn’t mind, but the same couldn’t be said for the store owners. Nothing he was shown was right, and when asked what it was he was looking for, he admitted he had no clue. He was sure he’d know when he saw it, though. Steve saw he was beginning to get discouraged, and was hit with an idea. 

“Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way.” 

Bucky furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” 

Steve shrugged, “I dunno… everything we’ve seen is so extravagant, and that’s not her. Maybe we should try to find something a bit more vintage? She seems to like that,” he snickered. 

Bucky scoffed, “You makin’ fun of my age, Punk?” 

“Just a bit,” Steve grinned. 

After gaining their second wind, they hit the antique shops, finally finding what they were looking for. 

“What do you think of this one?” Bucky pointed at a gorgeous piece behind the glass. 

“Buck, it’s perfect.”

_*** * *** _

_**So, for once in my life, let me get what I want** _

_**Lord knows it would be the first time** _

_*** * *** _

 It’d been weeks since he bought the ring, and still had no idea how he was going to ask you to be his. He carried it around in his pocket every day, convinced that the perfect opportunity could present itself at any moment. By now, everyone was aware of what was going to happen. Natasha and Wanda were the first the figure it out, telling Clint and Pietro, who in turn told Bruce and Sam, and so on. When Tony heard, he and Pepper began planning the engagement party. They waited anxiously for the moment you’d announce it, but grew frustrated as time passed. 

You were all at Tony’s house in California for the week, taking a much needed break from your lives in New York. You were so happy to be there, Bucky didn’t even care about sand getting in between the plates of his arm. His breath caught when you ran over to him. 

“Bucky, you haven’t gone in the water or anything,” you playfully scolded. 

He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close. “I was enjoying the view.” 

“You could at least look at the sunset if you’re going to say something so cheesy,” you said, making him laugh. 

“Hey,” Pietro hissed, getting the rest of the team’s attention. “I think he’s going to do it.” 

Wanda gasped, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. “Let’s go, come on!” At her cue, everyone quickly gathered their things and left to watch from the walkway to the house. 

Bucky noticed something in your hand. “Whatcha got there?” 

“A sand dollar.” 

He frowned at the two pieces in your palm. “It’s broken…” 

“Maybe it’s been through a lot,” you reasoned, trying not to sound defensive. “Doesn’t stop it from being beautiful.” You looked down at your feet, suddenly shy. “I was thinking of making them into necklaces… one for each of us. See?” you put the two together, making a whole. 

He couldn’t help but be moved by the sentiment. “I’d like that.” ****He pulled you close again, resting his head on yours. As you watched the sunset, he caught glimpses of his life before this moment: growing up poor in Brooklyn, sick Steve, the war, Hydra… He may have had hopes in his youth, but his future had never been bright. Not until he met you. In his pocket, he anxiously turned the velvet box in his hand. “Doll, can we talk for a minute? I have something important to ask you.”

_*** * *** _

_**Lord knows it would be the first time** _


End file.
